Next Generation
by demigod.rule
Summary: "Who are you?" " I'm your dad." " No your not, my dad is dead. Has been for 12 years." Brain washed and forced into a new life, Mar'i Greystone now thinks she Jessica Brean. How much will it take for her to remember her real life? This is my first story, so please be nice.


**I do not own teen titans in**** anyway**.

**Chapter I**

**Prologue**

**Jess's P.O.V**

"Mar'i Jessica Greystone! What did you do!?" My Dad yelled at me. I accidently flinched. I knew I was in trouble, he never calls me by my full name. Ever. I like being called Jess and most of the time, he respects that. Unless I get in trouble. Then my full name is used. Which means, as I've said, I'm in big trouble. Fan-freaking awesome, That's exactly what I need. More trouble.

Ya see, all day today, all I've had is trouble. First I fail my math test, and every test after that, then, when I got home, I find out my dog ran away, but not without chewing all of my shoes. And finally, I found out that some creep fallowed me home, and kidnapped us when we all went to bed. Now, my family and I are tied up in a window-less while Mr. Psycho plays scientist with a bunch of chemicals.

"Why are you blaming me! I didn't do anything!" I yelled back. He always blames me. It's never Briant, my twin brother, It's my fault because, and I quote, 'You're older so you have more control over the situation then he does.' and 'You have more influence on him then he does on you.' We had a big fight over this, because I thought it was stupid, Briant thought it was unfair, and Dad thought that we both were being "rebellious" and just didn't want to listen or follow his rules.

Mom finally ended the fight when the cops showed up and said that the neighbors had complained about loud yelling and things braking. The cops gave use a ticket. We had to pay 150 bucks for 'disturbing the peace'. Lets just say, Mom wasn't happy. Briant and I were grounded for three months and Dad slept on the couch for about a month.

"I'm blaming you because your older-"

"By two minutes!"

"-and the creep knows your name!"

"Well it's not my fault he fallowed me home!"

"Yes it is!"

"Really? How?"

"Because, uh, um..."

"Dont worry Dad, we'll wait." Briant said while Mom rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, you know I'm right."

"Honey,"Mom interrupted,"how about instead of argueing about who's fault it is, you might consider getting us out of here? Please?"

"Don't worry Mom, Nightwing will save us." Briant said with convedents in his voice. At that Mom and Dad stiffended.

"What?" I asked."You don't think he'll come do you?" He shook his head.

"No, I don't."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Honey, I think it's time we told them." Mom said while looking at the wall.

"Tell us what?" Briant and I asked at the same time. Dad was about to answer when the door swang open. I was momontaraly blinded by the light that was suddenly let into the dark room. When my eyes adjusted, I saw Kayla Logan, my best friend, being carried in by non-other then .

"Hello, I hope you don't mind sharing a room, because, well, you don't have a choice." He said as he walked in and set her down next to me.

"What's the point of asking if we don't have a choice?" Briant asked.

"There is no point, I was just being polite. Is that not okay with you? Because," He said turning to him and grabing his throat "if it's a problem I'll stop being polte."

Briant stayed quiet as he stared at the cold floor.

"That's what I thought. Now make room, your going to have alot of company." he said as he left. Within the next hour, he had come back with the rest of the Logan family, the Stone family, the West family, the Mr. Harper and his son, and and his son.

"Well, look at the time. I must be going. Tell the others that I said hi when they wake. Ta ta now." He said as he walked out of the room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

I let out a sigh of relief after he was gone.

"Okay now what were you saying before? Why won't Nightwing save us?" Briant asked.

Dad looked at Mom. They seemed to be having a silent argument. Finally Dad sighed. Looks like Mom won. They turned to us.

"Kids, I need you to keep an open mind, okay?" Dad said with a serious tone. Briant looked at me like 'should we agree?' I nodded my head and looked at Dad expentantly.

Dad took a deep breath. "Okay. Here it goes." He said "I'm Nightwing. And your Mom, she's Starfire." Dad said.

I looked at Dad, then Briant, then Mom, then back to Dad.

I giggled. Then Briant snorted. We were trying really hard not to laugh, but it wasn't working. Pretty soon, we were both laughing like crazy. Mom and Dad were just looking at us with a suprised look on their faces.

"What, you don't belive us?" Mom asked.

"Well.." Briant started.

"No they don't." Dad said " But were telling you the truth. You have to belive us. "

"Dude, my head hurts." A voice next to me whined.

"Kayla! Your awake!" I shouted.

"Yeah, I am."

"And you just woke everyone else." Nico, Kayla's older brother, said as he and everyone else sat up.

"Sorry," I said" I'm just glad your not dead."

"That's not fair, when I woke up all you said was 'get off me lard butt', and I'm your brother." Briant pouted. Kayla giggled and scooded around to face me.

"Where are we?" Kayla asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know, somewhere dark, and cold." I said as I looked around.

"Thank you captain obvious." Lewis said.

"Shut it, Loogie. Nobody asked you." I said "Now Kayla, could please get me out?"

She looked at me like I crazy." How am I gonna do that?" She asked. I rolled my eyes. Did they really think that I was that stupid.

"Turn into a mouse or something." Briant said as he turned to face her too.

"Wh-what are you talking about? I can't change into a mouse." Kayla said with a nervous laugh.

"Yes, you can." I said

"No, I can't" She said

"Yes, you can"

"No, I can't"

"Yes"

"No"

"YES"

"NO"

"WAIT!" Briant said. " , be quiet." I glared at him."Two." He turned to Kayla."We know about your powers, all of your powers." He said looking at everyone "so please, just get us out, it's not that hard, see?" Briant's hand glowed green and he burned off the ropes holding him. He stood up and stetched

"Hey, don't forget me." I laughed as he burned off the ropes. I looked at everyone's shocked faces.

"What?" We asked at the same time

Dad spoke first. "How did you find out?"

I snorted," Really? It was obvious." I turned to Taylor who was the daughter of Kid Flash and Jinx." Taylor, you broke the track record three times the first day of practice, your always moving, and I know it wasn't a coincident when Richie Jones fell of the bleachers the same day he tripped me in the hallway. I saw you glaring at him and it pink wave of energy that made him fall. It only makes sense that your the daughter of Kid Flash and Jinx."

I turned to Kimmy, she's the daughter of Auqalad. "I saw you talking to science class's goldfish, and then the fish nodded it's head in answer. You also hid from your crazy ex on the bottom of the swimming pool. You were there for an hour. Your daughter of Auqalad."

I faced Kayla and Nico next. They were the children of Beast Boy and Raven. "Kayla, when we went on that over night field trip, I went to the bathroom, came back out and I watched you change into a cat, then a dog, then a panda, while you were asleep. Nico, you saved a little kid from being crushed by a book case in the library. The whole thing was encased in a black aura and lifted back into place." I finished, a little out of breath. I looked at Briant, silently asking for him to finish for me. He nodded and turned to Louis or Louie, as his friends like to call him. Louie was the son of Speedy.

"You have the best accuracy out of the whole school, Louie." Briant stated," Anything that can be thrown, shot or kicked comes easily to you. And you even said your dad was Speedy by accident." I laughed as Loogie shrunk under the glare of his dad.

Briant faced Leo. Leo was the adopted son of Cyborg and Bumblebee. Leo could control fire and make it appear in his hand, if he wanted to, without burning himself. " Leo," Briant started," I've seen scorch marks in your room from you burning up. And there's a picture of the teen titans together marked 'My best friends' in your picture album. " Briant finished and looked at me, waiting for me to finish up. I nodded and turned to Mom and Dad.

"The reason we laughed before was because we thought you knew we knew about who you were and what you did for a living."


End file.
